Dark Secrets
by jadelikescats
Summary: When Mikan receives her acceptance letter from the mysterious Alice Academy, she is overjoyed. However, the welcoming walls of this elusive institution hide terrible secrets... and Mikan falls into a glittering, hidden world of demons, angels, elves, faeries, where nothing is as it seems.
1. Acceptance Letter

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice does not belong to me, but I wish it did :) Please be kind, this is my first story!**

* * *

The acrid, unpleasant smell of burnt toast filled Mikan's nostrils. She sighed in annoyance. When would she ever learn to cook? She removed the toast, throwing it into the bin haphazardly. Nothing was going right today. Her hair was a mess, and her breakfast was ruined.

She took new, fresh pieces of toast, put them into the temperamental toaster, and hoped for the best.

If it burnt again, she would scream. Literally.

However, a white envelope with a shining red bow caught her attention. As Mikan neared the table, she could her the steady beats of her heart.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Her fate would be decided in this moment.

Mikan opened the envelope, and read its contents, her eyes growing wider and wider with the shock.

_Dear Mikan Sakura, _

_We are pleased to say that your application to Alice Academy has been successful, and you have been accepted for a place. School fees will not be necessary, because you have been allowed a full scholarship. Please respond in a week's time, or else your place may be given to another worthy candidate. Please be reminded that places are very scarce, and less than ten candidates are accepted each year. _

_Yours truly, _

_Kazumi Yukihira_

_High School Principal_

"Grandpa, grandpa! I can't believe it, I've been accepted into _THE_ Alice Academy! You can't imagine how long I've been waiting for this..."

"I'll get to see Hotaru again," Mikan thought to herself.

Mikan's grandfather was a kindly old man with twinkling eyes, a wrinkled face, and a warm heart. He was pleased to see Mikan happy, but as she hollered and jumped around the apartment, he felt the tugs of sadness upon his heart. He knew that he wouldn't see Mikan again, not for a long time, perhaps not in this lifetime.

However, he merely smiled and told her to pack her things if she wanted to catch tomorrow's bus to Alice Academy, which was located in Tokyo, far away from their countryside home.

He knew he'd miss her. Mikan had been the light of his twilight years, and he still remembered keenly the day when he had adopted her. He knew, deep down, that he may never see her again.

* * *

_Seventeen years ago_

_It was a bitter snowstorm. The snow was many centimeters deep, and it clothed everything around it in a blanket of white. The frigid winds bit and tore at travelers, and most people were in their homes, desperately trying to warm their feet at the fireplace. _

_A woman was standing in the cold, holding her newborn child. I took pity on her, and invited her in. No one should have to stand outside, in the subzero temperatures. She looked desperately sad, and tears were pouring down her face. She had long chestnut hair, and mysterious amber eyes. _

_She offered her child to me, and at first I declined. _

_"Please, I beg you, help my daughter. She's sick, and they're coming after us. I don't want her to suffer!"_

_Seeing the desperation in her eyes, I accepted. _

_She thanked me one last time, and then disappeared from my eyes. I never saw her again, and never learnt of her name. I knew her child would be special, because no ordinary human could have disappeared like that. _

_I looked down at the child, who stared at me with amber eyes like her mother. She didn't cry, nor did she wail. Afterwards, I called a doctor for the child, telling him she was my granddaughter. Now her name was Mikan Sakura. _

* * *

Mikan hugged her grandfather tight, unaware of the memories running through his mind.

"Do you mind me going, Grandpa?"

"No, Mikan. Not at all."

But he lied.

* * *

**That's it, hope you enjoyed it! Review, review!**


	2. Welcome to Alice Academy

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice does not belong to me.**

* * *

Mikan Sakura sat in the empty train carriage. She sighed in exasperation. She had been waiting for two hours, and she had absolutely nothing to do.

"Why did I have to live so faraway in the countryside," she mumbled to herself. "I'll just close my eyes for a little while..."

She dozed off accidentally, dreaming of her new school.

An announcement woke her up, half an hour later.

"Attention all passengers. We have arrived at Tokyo. Thank you for using this service, please come again."

She quickly rushed outside the station, and took a taxi to Alice Academy.

* * *

Mikan stared in awe at the expansive grounds of Alice Academy, the imposing fences, and the huge gate. She couldn't believe that she, Mikan Sakura, had been accepted into such a grand, elitist school!

She was nothing special. She had large, amber-coloured eyes, long brown hair, and was of average height. She wasn't the smartest, but she wasn't the stupidest in her class either. The only thing she was remotely good at was running. Mikan could run huge distances without tiring, at great speeds.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Narumi coming to greet her.

"Hello, you must be Mikan Sakura!" he said, exuberantly. "Nice to meet you."

"And you are?" Mikan asked, while shaking his hand.

"Mr. Narumi, of course. I'll show you around the school. I formally welcome you to Alice Academy, and it will be a pleasure to have you at this school."

"She looks just like Yuka," Mr. Narumi thought to himself. "I wonder if they're related?"

* * *

"Here is your class, Mikan. Have fun!"

The class looked at her like a school of sharks eagerly awaiting their prey.

"Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura. I'm sixteen, nice to meet you all," she said, slightly nervously.

"What's your Alice?" asked a rather pretty girl with seaweed coloured hair.

"I don't know," said Mikan, cluelessly.

The girl with seaweed coloured hair scoffed in disdain. How could anyone not know what their Alice was?

"Well, if you don't know what your Alice is," she sneered, "what are you? An angel? A demon? A faerie, a werewolf?"

"I'm not any of those things. I'm just me!"

"I'm Sumire Shouda, by the way, and you don't deserve to be at this school."

"Silence!" shouted Jinno, the Maths teacher. "Mikan Sakura will meet the High School Principal personally to discuss her Alice. Sakura-san, sit next to Natsume Hyuuga. He will be your partner."

At this, the class erupted into discussion.

"Why does she get special treatment? None of us saw the principal when we came to this school..."

"I can't believe she gets to sit next to Natsume-sama!"

"She got Natsume as a partner? I'm so jealous, but she must be something special. No one ever gets Natsume as a partner.

Mikan ignored the whispers, and looked at the person she was sitting next to. She had to stifle a gasp, because it just wasn't possible. How could any person be so beautiful?

NAtsume had black hair that hung messily over his face. He was rather tall, but the most striking thing about him was his crimson eyes that seemed to burn with fire. He looked so perfect. As Mikan looked around the classroom, she began to suspect that there was something different about them all. Everyone seemed beautiful or attractive in their own way, and almost perfect. She saw a familiar face. A very, very familiar face to be exact.

Hotaru.

Hotaru still looked the same, with her huge violet eyes framed with thick eyelashes. But the main thing different was that her cropped short black hair, had grown to almost twice the length it had been when Mikan and her were children, and it now hung below her neck. Mikan screamed in delight, and grabbed her best friend in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hotaru!"

Hotaru did not react to Mikan's embrace, but unbeknownst to her, a small smile appeared on Hotaru's face.

"Mikan," she said, simply.

And Mikan knew that everything would be alright, even if the entire class hated her, if Hotaru was there.

* * *

After class, Mikan walked straight to the High School Principal's office. She knocked on the door, hesitantly.

A low voice called out, "Come in."

Mikan walked in, trying not to show her nervousness.

"You asked for me to come, sir?"

"Yes, I did."

The High School Principal looked to be in his twenties, however he was actually much older. He had blonde hair and gray eyes, and looked very serious.

"I'm here to explain to you how this school works. You may have noticed that everyone here has an Alice."

"Yes, sir. If I may ask, what is my Alice?"

At this question, the High School Principal gazed at Mikan intensely. It was awhile before he finally answered, "Nullification."

"What is that, sir?" Mikan was celebrating on the inside. She didn't feel like such an outsider anymore. She finally had an Alice.

"It means exactly what it is. You can stop other people's Alices from working against you. It is a very rare Alice, and I only know one other person who has it."

"Who is that?"

"Your father, Izumi Yukihira."

At this simple statement, Mikan's entire world turned upside down and shattered into tiny pieces.

"Who is he? Can I meet hi-"

Her sentence was cut off.

"No. He had passed away quite a few years ago." Mikan felt unutterably sad. She had wanted a father for ages, only to be told that he was dead and could never meet her.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"It is simple. Your father was my younger brother. I am your uncle. And one last thing, Mikan. No one in this school is human. Other than that, feel free to come ask for assistance at any time. The next few weeks will not be easy for you."

* * *

Mikan walked out of his office in a daze. Her head was reeling with all the new information that had been given to her.

Her father was dead, and no one in this school was human. She was an Alice. If no one else was human, what did that make her?

She remembered what Sumire had said.

_"What are you? An angel? A demon? A faerie, a werewolf?"_

She simply didn't know. She resolved to ask Hotaru as soon as possible. Even when they were younger, Hotaru had a habit of being extremely well-informed, and knew everyone's secrets and pasts.

Luckily for her, she spotted Hotaru in the busy corridor.

"What are you doing, baka! It's time for class," said Hotaru, emotionlessly.

"But I have questions to ask you!"

"I know you do. i shall answer them later, but now it is time for class."

Mikan sighed. She was powerless to resist. If her only source of information (other than the Principal) was unwilling to talk, then she would have to wait.

Be patient, she told herself.

* * *

Mikan slid into her seat, next to Natsume Hyuuga. Unfriendly as he appeared to be, she wanted to get to know him better.

"Hi," she said, uncertainly.

There was no reply. She had been ignored. Mikan fumed in her seat. How dare he ignore her? She had done nothing wrong! She turned her attention back to her English work, before a whisper came back to her.

"Polka dots."

"What?" she said. She just didn't understand what he was saying. He refused to say "hi" to her, but said "polka dots" instead? And then she realized, her face turning bright red in embarassment.

"You pervert!" she whispered back. She was furious.

He did nothing, and simply smirked, his crimson eyes glowing fiercely.

She then decided that he just wasn't worth talking to, and immersed herself in her English work. She didn't notice him looking disappointed when she didn't reply, and chose to ignore him

Natsume was furious. No girl had ever ignored him. He knew she was something different, and that intrigued him. Any other girl would have been all over him by now. He couldn't deny that she was quite pretty, in an innocent sort of way, with her brown hair and huge amber eyes. What would he have to do to get her attention, he mused.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, review please :)


	3. The Volleyball Game

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, the wonderful world of Gakuen Alice does not belong to me. **

* * *

Mikan hummed happily to herself as she got ready for PE, which was unsurprisingly her favourite class of the day. She sucked at everything else, but was wonderful at PE.

Hotaru was next to her, in the changing rooms. She looked at Mikan for a moment, and then proceeded to warn her.

"PE in this school is different. You should be careful," she said, quietly.

"What do you mean, Hotaru?" Mikan asked, innocently. "I know the standard would be higher, but what else?"

"The standard is much, much higher than you think it is. I usually sit out the matches, but you, being the idiot that you are, will probably not do the same."

"Why would I? PE's my favourite lesson!" Mikan exclaimed. She didn't miss Hotaru's sigh of exasperation, as she walked out of the changing room.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Hotaru called back.

* * *

Mikan rushed out of the changing room, and into the warm sunlight of the field. It was a hive of activity, everyone was rushing about with their respective sports. It was now that Mikan realized what Hotaru meant. Everyone was extremely competitive. A game of volleyball seemed about to turn into a bloodbath, with balls flying and being ferociously hit. The opposing teams seemed eager to kill each other. In a few minutes, half the opposing team had been eliminated.

The PE teacher seemed in total disarray. She seemed like she had no control over the misbehaving students, and simply nodded at Mikan to join the game. With trepidation, she agreed. She walked slowly to the girls' side, where Sumire Shouda, Hotaru, and a few other girls were. One of them seemed to have bubblegum pink hair, while another looked exactly like Mikan's version of an ice princess. She smiled at them in greeting, and most of them smiled back.

"Guys, we can't win this game. Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi are on the other side!" said the girl with the bubblegum pink hair.

"Well, we still have to try!" said Mikan, ever the optimist.

The other girls looked at her doubtfully. Did she understand what she was up against?

"Seriously, the injuries here are worse than broken nails. We're talking about broken arms, broken legs, and you know..." whispered the Ice Princess.

"Anyway, the game's starting!" said Sumire. "Pay attention, for gods' sake!"

Mikan looked forward. There were about five boys in the opposing team, and the worst thing was that Natsume Hyuuga was there. The jerk. Well, time to test out their abilities. Mikan confidently volleyed a ball over. Volleyball was a game she had played before, and she was quite good at it.

She didn't realize that it would be spiked back with such intensity. So that's how they want to play it, huh? Then she would do the same. Smirking to herself, she returned the ball with such force, she was surprised it didn't explode.

Natsume Hyuuga stared right back at her, before spiking the ball towards her. However, it missed, and knocked Anna, the girl with the bubblegum pink hair, to the ground. Nonoko, her best friend, saw her lying on the ground and lost concentration.

"Are you alright?" she shrieked, before running to her side. Unfortunately, she got in the way of the ball, which was being hit at about 80 kilometres an hour. She fell to the side, clutching her knee in pain.

Mikan's temper, already frayed, had reached boiling point. Hotaru had been injured in an earlier game, now only she and Sumire were left. How dare these guys think that they could walk over her and all of the other girls! Unknowingly, she was slipping into a mood of cool, calculative concentration. She seemed as if she was in a trance, spiking and volleying the ball with careful movements to inflict the most injury on all the other members on the opposing team. Sharing a dark look with Sumire, they both silently agreed to teach these guys a lesson.

Strike one. A guy walked off the pitch holding a hand to his head.

Strike two. Another guy has an injured foot.

Strike three. Is that a broken arm?

Finally, only Natsume Hyuuga and his blonde-haired friend were left. As Mikan lifted her arm to give the killing blow, the PE teacher blew the whistle.

"Time's up, everyone! 15-10, victory to the girls' team!" she said, evidently surprised with the result. The girls team hadn't won in ages.

"Mikan Sakura, I'd like a word with you in private please."

"Yes, miss?"

"I'd just like to say that I'm very surprised," said the PE coach, frankly. "I didn't expect much from you when you came, but you blew my expectations out of the water when you won the game like that."

Mikan blushed in embarrassment.

"It was nothing, miss."

"Oh no, it wasn't nothing. A small girl like you should not have been able to beat a team of werewolves and demons."

Mikan quickly thanked the coach and walked away to the changing rooms. Werewolves and demons? What was this school hiding? But what scared her most was the fact that she, Mikan Sakura, had just beaten a team of according to the PE teacher, _werewolves and demons_. What did that make her, a freak?

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Nobara trying to get her attention.

"Sakura!" called Nonoko, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening, what did you just say?" asked Mikan. Great, they probably thought she was a freak for spacing out like that.

"I just wanted to thank you for sticking up for us like that," said Anna.

"Me too. No one's ever done that before. We usually get pushed around, just because we're quiet," stated Nonoko.

"Yeah. The people here can be such jerks sometimes," said Nobara, angrily.

"You're not actually so bad after all," sniffed Sumire. She then condescended to say, "I think I was wrong about you the first time."

"Thanks. It means a lot," said Mikan. "You know what? Just call me Mikan." They all laughed, and drew her into a group hug. Hotaru said nothing, but Mikan could tell that she was pleased with her. She hadn't been injured yet, which was a good thing. Mikan smiled to herself. She hadn't been at Alice Academy for awhile, but she had a hunch that she had just made friends (and enemies) to last a lifetime.

* * *

_ In the boys locker room_

"Natsume, I can't believe you just got trashed by the new girl," chortled Ruka.

"Well, you got trashed too," he retorted.

"Yeah, well, I've never been that good at volleyball," said Ruka, sheepishly. "You're the sporty one!"

Natsume slammed his hand into the locker, not caring about all the weird looks he was getting. He got them everyday, all the time.

"I can't believe it, either," he groaned. "Isn't she meant to be just a human? No human can hit like _that_."

"You never know. She could be half-demon for all you know."

"Ruka, don't joke."

Ruka winced. He knew Natsume's demon ancestry was a sore spot for him. It was so obvious that it was even worse. No angel had red irises. Natsume was half-angel and half-demon, which was an odd combination to say the least.

"Natsume, what's this about being beaten by a girl?" asked Koko, mischieviously.

"Shut up!"

I don't believe she's human, thought Natsume to himself. There's definitely something different about her, and I'm going to find out what it is at any cost. Making up his mind, he walked off to his next class.

* * *

If you liked this chapter, please review! This is a particularly long one... I spent ages on it, hope it's good :)


	4. Transformation

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice does not belong to me...**

* * *

I'm burning through the skies Yeah!

Two hundred degrees

That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

I'm travelling at the speed of light

-Don't Stop Me Now, Queen

* * *

_The teacher's staffroom_

"Principal Yukihira, I must say I'm very surprised," commented Jinno-san, Mikan's math teacher. He didn't like her very much, and let's just say that the feelings were mutual. "Mikan Sakura shows no signs of having an Alice. How was she admitted into this school?"

"Jinno-san, please do not question my judgement. I have sensed an Alice within her, but I do not know what it is yet. Let nature take its course," replied Kazumi Yukihira, complacently.

"All right, Yukihira-sama," Jinno still had questions, but he knew it wasn't the right time to ask them. "Did you know that Mikara-san, the PE teacher, reported that Mikan Sakura demonstrated super speed in a volleyball game? Apparently, she left one of her opponents, who was a _werewolf_, with a broken arm."

The High School Principal, who had been calmly sipping his steaming coffee while looking over his documents, put his cup down abruptly.

"What!" he exclaimed. Mikan Sakura wasn't supposed to be showing any supernatural abilities yet... not until her seventeenth birthday, which was about a year away. If her powers were developing early, it could be a problem. It meant her powers were too large to be contained, and would be quite hard to control. Kazumi Yukihira had been an early developer himself, and was quite familiar with the problems it presented.

He put a hand to his head, and groaned. His niece was more problematic than she seemed. He'd better make precautions for any broken, burnt or irreplaceably damaged items during her transition period...

"Thank you for the information, Jinno. You may leave," he said, firmly. Jinno bowed, and left the room, leaving him alone to his thoughts. The High School Principal, despite his many years of experience, didn't know what to do or what to expect.

* * *

_In Mikan's room_

Mikan was more exhausted than she'd ever been after a game of sport. She really didn't know why. Sport never tired her this much, especially just one game. She'd had a long day at lessons, making notes, answering questions, and trying to become a better student. The people at this school were extremely competitive, but at least she had made some friends. She had a feeling that things were going to look up from now.

She turned off the light and prepared to go to sleep, but her mind stubbornly refused to comply. Every time she closed her eyes, a weirdly familiar pair of ruby red eyes swam in front of her eyes... Little did she know that a few doors down, a raven-haired boy was having the same problem.

She tossed and turned, and finally, sunk into a restless sleep. Her mind was alight with strange images, thoughts, and memories she never knew she had. Something deep inside her was changing.

_Mikan's dream_

_A beautiful woman with long, shining brown hair and amber eyes hovered over her, tears streaming down her face. _

_"Mikan, my child," she said._

_"Mother..." Mikan replied. She couldn't believe she was seeing her mother for the first time. _

_"Please forgive all of my mistakes. Believe me, I didn't mean to make them. I wish Izumi was here to see how well you've grown up. Forgive me for not being there to see you grow up. Forgive me for not being there right now. But I'm here to warn you about the future. Promise me that however hard it gets, and however desperate the times look, never give up," she said, her melodious voice ringing like chimes in the wind._

_"I promise, Mother. I forgive you," Mikan said, tears now streaming down her face. _

_"I have to go now..." she cupped Mikan's face for the last time. "You look so much like me. After the transition, you'll be so beautiful." She slowly faded away, disappearing into the white mist. _

_"Don't leave me," Mikan cried out. She wasn't ready to see her mother go. She'd been wondering about her for years. Whether she'd look like her, if she was kind, whether she'd love her. Suddenly, a new figure appeared. It was an intimidating lady, with raven-black hair and ruby red eyes, who smiled at her kindly. _

_"You're Yuka's daughter through and through. I can see her fighting spirit in you. You'll need it. And don't be too harsh on my son, will you? He's got a good heart underneath that cruel exterior."_

* * *

With that, Mikan woke up from possibly the strangest dream of her life. Who were those people? Was that really her mother, who she'd wanted to see for years? What did it signify?

She looked at the clock on her bedside table. It read 7.51 a.m. Time to get ready for school, then. Mikan walked to the bathroom to take a bath, and brush her teeth.

While looking at her normally uninspiring reflection in the mirror, she had the shock of her life.

Her brownish, amber eyes had changed colour to become a bright golden that burned with a fiery intensity. Her hair, which used to be brown, was subtly lighter, with blondish streaks running through them. It was shoulder length yesterday, but today it seemed to hang down in a silky sheet halfway down her back. Her skin seemed to shine from within, and looked almost translucent. She looked like a better version of herself, in every single way.

Mikan poked at her face in sheer astonishment. How had a complete transformation happened overnight?! She felt stronger, too. She was completely ache-free and her mind was clearer, sharper. She felt ready to take anything on. She grinned at the mirror. The changes were startling, but she _liked_ them. They made her feel unique, and more worthy to be at Alice Academy, where everyone seemed unnaturally beautiful.

She walked to class with her head high. Unbeknownst to her, her transformation attracted whispers and looks from everyone.

"Whatever happened to Sakura-san? She was just average yesterday, but suddenly she's become completely stunning."

"Wow..."

"I didn't think that it was possible for humans to have golden eyes."

Mikan sat in her usual desk, next to Natsume Hyuuga, who as usual, paid no attention whatsoever to her. "I wish he'd pay some attention, for once," she thought.

Miraculously, he put down the manga he was reading, and actually glanced at her way.

"Hi," she said. Maybe he'll reply, just this once...

"Hi," he replied. He picked up his manga again, the very picture of nonchalance. Inside, his mind was reeling. Whatever had happened to Mikan's eyes? Weren't angels the only ones who had golden eyes? But Mikan was just a human... Perhaps she was something else, just like him... But she seemed so oblivious of her ancestry, and showed no powers at all. Perhaps he was just mistaken. Curiosity was raging inside him.

At the end of class, Mikan picked up her books, ready to leave to the next class. Or better yet, get some food.

"Wait," Natsume said, surprising himself. Where did that come from? "What happened to your eyes?"

"I don't know," Mikan answered. "Do you?"

"How would I know?" Natsume shrugged. "But if there's anything else you feel like asking me, go ahead."

Mikan was taken aback. The nerve of this guy! How could he act like a total jerk one day, and suddenly almost nice the other? But since he was offering, she'd better make the most of it.

"Sure. Maybe next time," she smiled, and left to her next class.

Natsume shook his head. What was wrong with him? Mikan Sakura and her secrets were driving him crazy.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry it took so long, I was really busy with exams and stuff... it was no fun!**

**Anyway, I'm back :) **

**If you liked the chapter, please leave a review in appreciation! Until next time. **


	5. Discovery

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice does not belong to me, although I wish it did :(**

* * *

Mikan walked into the classroom with trepidation. This was her first 'Alice' lesson, and she still didn't understand what it meant. What exactly was an Alice? She had no idea whatsoever, but she had a slight inkling that it had something to do with her sudden transformation. Something this drastic wouldn't have happened overnight to anyone _normal_. It still sent a shiver up her spine, as her mind filled with memories of the strange dream she had.

"Listen up, class!" Narumi-sensei said, loudly. "Everyone has to go to their respective Alice classes. Out!"

Mikan looked at him, confused. Which Alice class did she belong to? Scratch that, she didn't even know what an Alice was.

"Narumi-sensei, I'm sorry, but I don't know which Alice class I belong to."

"Of course, Mikan-chan. I'll take you there right away."

As he walked Mikan to her class, he couldn't help thinking that things could have been different. If only Yuka or Izumi was still here...

* * *

**_The special abilities class_**

Mikan walked into the room, which currently contained about five members, not including the teacher. She saw a rather pretty girl with rose-pink coloured hair, and a boy with a star mark on his face, who was standing right next to the girl with pink hair. She was currently beating his back, while screaming at him.

"When will you ever stop? I mean seriously, you're just so annoying! I can't believe you did that!"

"Misaki-san..." said Narumi-sensei, looking at the two of them strangely. "The Special Abilities class has a new member. Don't put any pressure on her about what her Alice is, she will tell you in her own time."

Mikan just stood there, clueless. What did Narumi-sensei even mean? She was just so confused about the whole Alice thing. She didn't notice a whole pile of people gathering up around her.

"Hi, I'm Misaki. I have the Doppelganger Alice," she said, while three more Misakis suddenly appeared, with the same bubblegum pink hair and eyes.

Mikan stared, with her mouth agape. Her whole mind was spinning. What sort of school had she gotten herself into?

"Wow, I can't even believe that's even possible." How did these people do those incredible things?

"I'm Tsubasa Ando, and I control shadows," the boy with the star-shaped mark on his cheek said.

He flicked his hand, so slightly that it was almost imperceptible.

Suddenly, Mikan found herself unable to move, rooted to the ground. Five seconds later, she was jumping, doing push-ups, sit ups, all controlled by Tsubasa. It was as if she was the puppet, and he, the master puppeteer. She wanted him to stop, but she couldn't manage to open her mouth.

It stopped, all of a sudden. Tsubasa looked surprised. He hadn't made it stop yet. He silently wondered what had made it stop, when he evidently hadn't finished with her.

"Sorry if that scared you," Tsubasa said, ruefully. "I didn't mean any harm."

"It's okay," Mikan said, forgiving him on the spot.

Slowly, the rest of the members introduced themselves to her.

Megane, a bespectacled boy with a mop of messy hair, had the "Possession Alice".

Akira Tonouchi, a popular senior with long dark hair, posessed the "Amplification Alice".

Nodacchi-sensei, the teacher, was currently absent. He was probably travelling in time, as he possessed the "Time Travel Alice".

"He's hardly here anyway," commented Tsubasa. "Usually, it's just us."

"Anyway, we welcome you to the smallest Alice class in the school. Mikan-chan, welcome to the Special Abilities class!" said Misaki. Everyone clapped and cheered, welcoming their newest member, who blushed under the gazes of everyone in the room.

"Maybe I could deal with this after all," Mikan thought. "They don't seem that scary... even though they have such strange Alices which I don't even understand."

The bell rang, signifying the end of the lesson.

Misaki cornered her quietly, and whispered into her ear. "Beware of Tonouchi. He's a flirt, and a demon, which makes it even worse."

"WHAT!" Mikan shouted, shocked. "I didn't even know demons existed!" she whispered.

Misaki stared at her in utter disbelief. "What are you doing here if you don't know demons exist? This school is full of them! Not to mention the fae, elves, and werewolves as well..."

"What? Misaki-senpai, can you please explain?" Mikan pleaded. She couldn't stand it. She knew something was different about this school, but she never thought that it would be this strange. No wonder it was considered an 'elite' academy. The students it let it were just different.

"I can't tell you much, you have to discover the rest yourself. But what I can tell you is that the angels and demons rule the school. Most of us are in awe of their powers, because they have hugely strong Alices and live for very long lifetimes. Some are even rumoured to be immortal. The demons are deadly beautiful, but none of them feed on human blood. It's banned by the authorities. The werewolves are pretty harmless, unless you make them extremely angry. Then they'll transform into a raging wolf."

Misaki rushed off to her next class while Mikan absorbed the information, her mind reeling. She now knew that the boys she had played against were werewolves, because of the feral look in their eyes, which somehow resembled the eyes of a wolf. She wondered what Hotaru,Sumire, Anna and Nonoko were.

And the final questions:

What was Mikan? What was her Alice? What was she doing in this school? How did she get in?

* * *

Mikan observed everyone around her with new eyes. She couldn't believe she had missed the signs before. Those beautiful girls with porcelain skin and wonderful hair were obviously vampires, going by the deadly look in their eyes. They looked like they were born to be predators. She noticed some werewolves, and she assumed the rest were elves or fae.

She wondered why Misaki had said that they "ruled the school." She hadn't really noticed any of them.

Suddenly, a thought struck her.

What exactly was Natsume?

He had all the deadly grace and beauty of a vampire, and looked the part too, with his crimson eyes and black hair. But somehow he just was different. He didn't seem like a demon, but he didn't seem much like a werewolf either. He didn't seem to fit in any of the categories.

It was obvious that it wasn't a question she could ask him. They were barely on speaking terms, and it would seem rude if she just asked him what he was.

Little did she know, that in an Advanced Maths class a few blocks away, Natsume was pondering the exact same question.

Mikan Sakura doesn't seem like a werewolf. I've seen many of them, and she doesn't resemble them in any way. She definitely isn't a demon, and I don't think she's an elf either. I'd have noticed slightly pointed ears if she was.

Ruka sat next to him, not even paying attention to the lesson. He was too busy thinking about somebody else. Besides, they knew most of the material in class anyway.

Hotaru Imai looked impassively at the board. The lesson would have been much more fun with that baka Mikan Sakura around. She had things she needed to investigate about her. She had heard rumours about Mikan's sudden transformation, and she had an idea of what Mikan might have been hiding. She was going to kill that baka for hiding things from her.

The lesson ended, and each one went their separate ways. Hotaru went to look for Mikan, and somehow, Natsume would end up going the same way...

* * *

**Author's note: **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm so thankful for all of your reviews, and I'm sorry this took awhile. I had final exams at school and I needed to study for them, so naturally this story took a back seat :) I'm back now, and hopefully I'll update much quicker this time!**

**Preview of next chapter: Mikan and Natsume have to work together on a special project set by Narumi-sensei... will Natsume discover something about Mikan?**

**Review if you liked it!**


	6. The Project

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana. **

* * *

"Good afternoon, Serina-sensei," chorused the whole class. Serina-sensei was strict, yet kind, and needless to say, the class both feared her and loved her. She was wearing a long, purple lacy dress and had shining blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Good afternoon, class. Since it's the start of the year, I would like to have you all do a simple project for me. Would anyone like to guess what it is?" she asked.

Kokoro Yome, the mind reader, stood up. "Would it be to interview a partner?"

"Absolutely correct. Unfortunately, I shall be picking your partners for you."

A whole chorus of sighs followed that statement. Mikan silently hoped for Hotaru, Sumire, Anna or Nonoko. Anyone else would be terrible.

"Sumire Shouda and Kokoro Yome, Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi, Anna Umenomiya and Yuu Tobita, Nonoko Ogasawara and Kitsuneme, Mochiage and Wakako Usami, Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga..." Serina-sensei continued, but Mikan didn't hear the rest. How could Serina-sensei have put her with that jerk? It seemed like a definite recipe for disaster. Almost all the other girls started staring at her jealously. Mikan resisted the urge to groan in protest. What horrible luck...

Surprisingly, Natsume didn't protest, even when Serina-sensei asked everyone to leave their seats and sit next to their new partner.

"Now, I shall explain how this project works. It will be worth 10% of your final grade in English. You will have to interview your partner, and write a thousand word essay about them. You will be assessed on creativity, length, grammar, vocabulary, and finally, details about your partner."

Unbeknownst to the class, Serina-sensei had purposely put them together with their worst enemies, in the hope of reconciling them. It was perhaps an unachievable goal, but she lived by the saying "You don't know if you don't try."

Everyone stared at their partners with hostility. None of them seemed willing to make the first move. It was deadly silent.

"What the hell is Serina-sensei thinking?" Sumire fumed mentally. "There's no way I'm ever going to talk to him!"

"This could be a good opportunity for blackmail," Hotaru thought, smirking.

"Imai-san is just so creepy..." thought Ruka.

"I can't talk to Yuu... I've had a crush on him for ages!" Anna screamed mentally.

"This guy may be hot, but he's honestly such a jerk..." Mikan thought.

"Hmm, maybe this is my chance for me to discover Sakura-san's secret," Natsume thought.

Serina-sensei grew tired of the silence and slammed her hand on the table.

"If you all don't get started, it's homework for you all!"

The class erupted into chatter. Mikan smiled awkwardly at Natsume.

"Hi?"

"Hi."

"Um, maybe we should start with general information, like name, age, number of siblings? Is that alright?" Mikan asked, timidly. This guy was just so intimidating with the way he just stared without saying anything.

Surprisingly, he agreed.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Seventeen. And you?"

"Sixteen."

"Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"One. Her name's Aoi." Natsume's normally harsh features softened when he was talking about his sister. Mikan deduced that he cared a lot about her, and probably was one of those protective brothers who would do anything for their siblings.

"What are your parents names?"

Suddenly, Natsume grew angry and stood up. He walked straight out of the class, without looking back at Mikan. Shocked, she did nothing. What had she said? She didn't think that she had said anything wrong. Instantly, she realized. He probably had unhappy memories about his past, or maybe he didn't have parents. Maybe he was an orphan just like her...

She got up of her seat and ran out of class, chasing after him.

"Hyuuga, wait!"

She could see him in the distance, and she pushed her legs to follow him. Eventually, she caught up.

"Why did you leave the class?"

"Pfft. I don't need to answer your stupid questions," he said, bitterly.

"Was it because you didn't want to talk about your parents?"

"Obviously, baka," Natsume snapped. Even Ruka didn't know everything about his parents, why would this girl be any different? Just because she had amazing hair that looked like it would be soft to touch, and shining golden eyes... no. Stop, he told himself. He had no right. No one would ever want to be with him anyway.

"I'll tell you about mine if you tell me about yours?" Mikan offered, oblivious of his thoughts.

"No," Natsume said, angrily. Would she ever get the message? He wouldn't ever talk about his parents to anyone. It was just too delicate a topic, and he knew that people would look at him differently if he ever told them of his parentage. It was his most closely guarded secret.

"Not even their names?" Mikan begged, pouting.

"Only if you tell me your parents names."

"Simple. I don't know. I've only ever been raised by my jii-chan, I've never known my parents," Mikan said with a straight face, her expression not betraying the sadness she felt whenever she thought of her parents.

Natsume stared at her in shock. At least he had known his parents, albeit for a short while.

"I'm sorry," he said, briefly but meaningfully.

Mikan acknowledged him with a brief nod.

"My parents' names are Kaoru Igarashi and Ioran Hyuga."

With that brief statement, he walked away and disappeared beyond Mikan's sight. She stood there, all alone, but with a warm feeling growing in her stomach. He told her his parents' names. He trusted her enough to tell her his parent's names. She felt like she could touch the sky, with how happy she was. She walked quickly back to the English classroom, and apologized to Serina-sensei.

"I'm sorry, sensei. I was just rushing after my partner to find out where he had gone."

"It's not your fault, Sakura. Natsume Hyuuga is well known for skipping lessons."

The bell rang, signifying the end of the lesson. Unfortunately, not everyone had as much success as Mikan. Sumire had got almost no information from Koko other than his age, which she already knew. Most others were no better off.

She grinned to herself. Maybe this project wouldn't be such a bad thing after she left the class, she was shoved into a wall. Hard. She winced as the hard concrete impacted on her back. She looked up into the eyes of her attacker, Luna Koizumi.

"Stay away from Natsume. He's mine," she hissed, jealously, her long fingernails digging into Mikan's shoulders.

"I haven't done anything to him," Mikan retorted, defiantly. She wasn't ever going to show it, but Luna Koizumi was surprisingly strong given her thin frame.

Luna pushed her harder into the wall. She was strong, but Mikan knew she was stronger. She took hold of Luna's skinny wrists and pushed them away from her. She slipped off to her next lesson, slightly shaken.

She was used to it. Girls had always bullied her. She had always tried to stay out of their way, but somehow they had never liked her.

However, Hotaru had seen the whole thing. She vowed that Luna Koizumi would be punished, and Hotaru Imai always keeps her promises, whatever it takes.

* * *

**Later**

"Hey, Natsume," Ruka said.

"Yeah?"

"How did the English project with your partner go?"

"Okay. It could have been a lot better if she didn't ask about my parents."

"Sorry, dude. But mine was horrible."

"Imai didn't agree with you?"

"Of course not. She spent the whole lesson trying to blackmail me. I don't even know how she got some of the pictures of me, it's really scary."

"Serves you right," Natsume snickered.

"Who's your partner, anyway?" Ruka questioned.

"It's that annoying girl, Mikan Sakura."

"What! I'd swap with you anytime. She's pretty, and I don't think she's anywhere near as bad as Imai."

"Hn," Natsume grunted. He'd never say it aloud, but he secretly agreed with Ruka.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry nothing very interesting happened in this one, but I assure you the next one will be more eventful. I just needed to get the English project introduced ;) **

**Fave/Review/Follow if you liked it!**


	7. Revelations

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana, the genius!**

* * *

Luna Koizumi looked at herself critically at the mirror. She pursed her pouty lips and looked at herself from every angle. She smiled, approvingly. She was perfect. She had the perfect, blondest shade of strawberry blonde hair- artificially dyed, of course, large, doe-like eyes with long eyelashes. She had a beauty mark below her mouth that only enhanced her already inhuman good looks. She bared her sparkling white teeth at the mirror. Her hair was cut and styled by the most famous and expensive hairdresser in Tokyo. In short, Luna Koizumi had it all.

She was perfect.

So why didn't Natsume want her? There was always Ruka, of course. Somehow, he just didn't cut it for her. He was just as gorgeous, but everyone knew that he had a flame for Imai. Luna shuddered. Imai was not someone she wanted to mess with. She had a penchant for rather nasty inventions, such as a game that could rearrange one's facial features...

Anyway, Luna and Natsume would have been the perfect couple. Natsume was just as popular as her, and he was oh-so good-looking. Luna, and the half of the school's population of girls loved Natsume's ruby red irises. The other half preferred Ruka's light blue.

Luna sighed dreamily, lost in a fantasy of walking along the hallways with Natsume next to her. They would have been invincible. Unbeatable. They could have ruled the school. In her twisted little brain, everything could have been perfect. She would have enchanted Natsume with her inhumanly wonderful looks, and they would have been together forever. However, there was one obstacle.

That girl called Mikan Sakura. Natsume had paid more attention to her than Luna had received after being in the same school as him for five years.

"What is it that she has that I don't have?" Luna mused. "I'm much more beautiful, popular and rich. She's just the new kid. Natsume could do so much better. Someone as powerful as him could never stoop to be with someone so unknown."

"I'm going to get rid of her, and everything will be perfect!" she announced, triumphantly. Deep down, she was trying to convince herself. What if Natsume really didn't care for her at all, and everything she had done was for nothing?

* * *

**_Hotaru's room, late at night_**

"Mikan, is there something you're not telling me?" Hotaru asked, impassively. Her porcelain skin showed no sign of the anxiety and worry she was feeling for her friend. She had just seen her being pushed against a wall awhile ago.

Mikan just smiled brightly at Hotaru, who took another bite of her crab sandwich.

"Nothing's wrong, Hotaru. What's with the sudden question?" she asked, innocently.

"Stop it, you baka. You know you can't lie to me," Hotaru snapped. She had noticed a very slight twitch in Mikan's left eye that occurred whenever she lied. It was slightly creepy of her, but Hotaru paid much more attention than she let on to her best friend.

Mikan visibly shrunk, her shoulders slumping in disappointment. She sprawled over Hotaru's bed.

"It's happening again, Hotaru. I don't understand why they keep picking on me! What have I done?" she wailed, loudly.

"Shut up. It's because they're jealous," Hotaru said, insightfully. She had wondered about the same thing, and the answer had just come to her (while she was eating) as quickly and easily as solving a maths equation.

"What would they be jealous of?" Mikan asked, clueless as usual.

Hotaru sighed inwardly. Mikan didn't seem to realise how pretty she actually was, which meant a lot of trouble for Hotaru trying to keep Mikan out of the hands of petty girls who were jealous and insecure, and perverted guys who just couldn't stay away. Hotaru was actually slightly envious of Mikan's sparkling charm and ability to make most people like her in a few seconds.

She was quite doubtful her own people skills. People either feared her or hero-worshipped her for her intellect and good looks. It was quite sad, that no one really knew her for who she was, other than Mikan. Hotaru Imai would never admit it to anyone, but she was actually lonely. She hid her loneliness by hiding from the world and inventing things, and making a whole cartload of money in the process.

Mikan looked up from the bed, at Hotaru's stoic face.

"You know I'm always here for you, right?" she murmured. She knew exactly what was going on in her best friend's mind. She would never say, but she had overheard what Hotaru told herself at night. Hotaru thought she was unworthy, and that there was something wrong with her that made people too intimidated to talk to her normally. It was definitely untrue, and Mikan had spent a long time trying to convince her friend otherwise.

Hotaru smiled. Mikan, although rather clueless about matters involving her, was certainly very perceptive. Perhaps that was why she had always been the popular one, who fit in with almost everybody, and received so many Valentines on Valentine's Day that she stayed up all night reading all the cards she had got.

"Hotaru?" Mikan asked, timidly. She had been so distracted by Hotaru's interrogation that she had almost forgot her real reason for coming here.

Hotaru merely lifted a shapely eyebrow to show that she had been listening.

"What is an Alice?"

Mikan had already heard the answer from Kazumi Yukihira, the principal, but she didn't trust him as much as Hotaru. She wanted her to confirm what he had been saying.

Hotaru paused her eating.

"I knew you would ask me that sooner or later. If you want me to give you information, you have to pay me."

Mikan sighed. Her friend had always been so obsessed with money. She handed over the usual amount that Hotaru demanded for answering questions. Hotaru counted the money with her eagle eyes. Satisfied, she kept it away.

"Well, you're in Alice Academy. Have you noticed anything suspicious about the students?" Hotaru said, calmly.

"Well, I definitely know that not everyone here is human. There are demons, vampires, werewolves, and angels."

"That's true. Who told you that?"

"Misaki-senpai."

"I should have known. She never knows when to stop talking. Now, I know you will ask me what an Alice is, what species do I belong to, and what are you doing in this school."

Mikan was dumbfounded. How did Hotaru know exactly what she was about to ask her?

"No, I cannot read minds. I just know you so well that I know how you think."

Mikan scowled. Hotaru was meant to answer her questions, but here she was, making her feel more of a fool than she already was. Hotaru smiled, enjoying the annoyance she had caused her friend.

"An Alice is a special type of power. For example, I have an Invention Alice that allows me to invent things. My brother, Subaru, has a Healing Alice."

"So everyone here has a type of power?" Mikan realised that Hotaru said almost the same thing as the Principal.

"Yes. You must have as well, if you were admitted. The High School Principal has the Alice of Immortality, as well as the ability to sense an Alice. He must have sensed something in you, and I think it is beginning to reveal itself."

"How... how do you know that?" Mikan stuttered. Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Stop asking stupid questions. It's so obvious that your appearance has changed. Your entire hair colour has gone a few shades lighter, and your eyes have turned from brown to bright gold. Anyone could see it."

Mikan blushed. She had no idea that it was so obvious.

"But what about vampires, werewolves, demons and angels? Are you one of them?

This time, Hotaru paused. She didn't want her best friend to look at her any differently. She was secretly scared of her reaction. But she had promised to give information, and she always kept her promises.

"I am a demon."

Demon.

Demon.

Demon.

Demon demon demon demon demon demon. Her best friend was a demon. _Hotaru_ was a demon.

The word itself churned around Mikan's head, until she could bear it no longer.

"What do you mean?" she asked, hollowly. "We have been friends all this time, and you never told me?"

Mikan was angry now.

"Did all of our years of friendship amount to nothing?"

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would react like this. I was afraid you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore."

At this, Mikan burst into tears and grabbed her friend into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'll always be your friend, but why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm not allowed to tell outsiders."

"Do you drink blood?"

Hotaru almost laughed at the extremely stupid question. Thankfully, she caught a hold of herself. Her image would have been completely ruined if she burst out laughing with a mouthful of crab.

"You baka. Of course not! Angels get their energy from the sun, while demons get their energy from the night. We aren't as primitive as vampires, who need to suck blood to gain energy," she said, disdainfully. She smiled, showing one of her sharp teeth.

Mikan shivered slightly. Not for the first time, she felt slightly afraid of her best friend.

"Oh," Mikan said, trying to act normal. "What about werewolves then?"

"They're just like ordinary humans, except they live longer and they change every month."

"Is everyone here non-human?"

"Not everybody, but I would say about 90 percent of people here are not human."

"What about Natsume?" Mikan covered her mouth in horror. She didn't mean for that question to come out... it had just slipped.

Hotaru looked slightly surprised.

"No one really knows. He looks just like a demon, of course, but he lacks certain traits..."

"Like what?" Mikan asked, interested, despite her fear of the supernatural.

"Demons have very, very low body temperatures. Strangely, Natsume is warm. However, that may be just a result of his Alice, which is rather unusual. Demons usually posess Ice Alices, if they have an Elemental Alice or an Alice like mine. Demons with Elemental Alices are usually warriors, while demons with Alices like mine are often scholars or teachers," Hotaru said. There was more, but she didn't really want to scare Mikan. She would find out in time, eventually.

"Hotaru, what am I?"

Hotaru replied, very frankly.

"Not human."

Silence finally descended on those two, blanketing them like a thick fog. Mikan didn't know what to say, and neither did Hotaru.

"Get some rest," Hotaru said, before practically pushing Mikan out of the door and into her own room. "You need it."

Mikan walked into her room, too numb to protest. She had suspected it for awhile, but actually hearing it from someone else was different. It made it all real, not just a dream. She stumbled onto her bed and immediately fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Review if you liked it! Definitely posted much faster this time, **so glad** I finally reached 20 reviews. So, drop me a review and tell me what you think ) You have no idea how much it brightens my day. I'm writing longer chapters now, hope you like it. I'm about a quarter done with this story now.


	8. Aoi Hyuuga

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice does not in any way belong to me. **

* * *

Mikan woke up, early in the morning. The sun had barely started to shine, she could hear the soft chirps of birds outside. It was almost like any other day. But somehow, she couldn't forget what Hotaru said last night.

_"90 percent of people here are not human..."_

The words haunted her, swirled around her brain, mocking her. She put her head in her hands. What was she doing here? Had she made the worst mistake of her life while coming to this school? She craved for her old life with her grandfather. He was old, and now she might never see him again. She wept, sobbing soundlessly.

_I should not cry. Things will get better._

Momentarily comforted, she got up and took a shower. Things would look up, eventually. Not to mention she had that idiot Luna on her case for something she didn't even do... Natsume hated her as much as anyone else! Luna was delusional.

She walked to her first class, lost in her thoughts of her grandfather, and her previous life before the school.

Suddenly, she heard someone sobbing. It sounded like a young girl. Thanks to her now slightly enhanced hearing, she could tell that it was coming somewhere to the left. As she got closer, the sound intensified.

She gasped at what she saw. Three tall girls, all intimidatingly beautiful, were standing over a young girl, who was crying in pain. One of them had a handful of her hair, and was yanking at it hard. The other girl was filming her ordeal. Mikan felt sick to her stomach. She immediately rushed over without thinking twice.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to this girl?" she shouted, furiously. Unbeknownst to her, her eyes blazed with golden fire. Her hair was almost floating in a halo of raw power. The three girls could feel the heat of her fury, while the young girl looked down at the floor.

"It was nothing, really," stammered one of the girls.

"Yeah, we were just having a little fun..."

"Well, whatever it was, get out! I don't care what you were doing, just leave her alone!" Mikan hardly shouted, but now she raised her voice. She was enraged. She hated the thought of anyone getting bullied, because she understood exactly how it felt. The pain, the self-loathing... it was terrible.

"Luna will hear of this," one of them muttered as they left, practically running.

Mikan breathed a sigh of relief. They were gone. She bent down to see the young girl.

"Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura. And you are?"

The girl smiled at her through her tears, and it took Mikan's breath away. The girl was wondrously beautiful. She had raven black hair, and ruby red eyes. In fact, they looked incredibly familiar.

"I'm Aoi Hyuuga. Thanks for saving me, no one's ever done that before!" she squealed, and enveloped Mikan into a bone-crushing hug. She's Natsume's sister, Mikan realized. Wow, they couldn't be more different. Aoi was as cheerful as Natsume was moody, and as expressive as Natsume was stoic. The two siblings were like chalk and cheese.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Just a few bruises here and there!" Aoi said. Actually, she had quite a few bruises. She just didn't want Mikan to worry. They would heal after all, in a few days.

"Really?" Mikan was unconvinced. Nevertheless, she let the matter drop. She and Aoi had only just met, she didn't have the right to pry in her personal affairs.

"Why do you just let them take advantage of you?" Mikan asked, softly.

"I just can't stop them. I've tried everything... but they still continue. I don't know why they target me, I'm nothing special," she said, sadly. Her former happiness was gone.

"They hate you because they're jealous of your beauty. You're really beautiful, I don't understand why you don't have lines of boys coming after you," Mikan joked, trying to cheer Aoi up.

"You're so nice, Mikan. But it's not true."

It made Mikan's heart bleed to hear that. Aoi was beautiful, why didn't she think so?

"Anyway, I'll take you to my room and get you cleaned up. My first class doesn't matter anyway."

The two of them walked to Mikan's room. Mikan was elated. She had just made a new friend, while Aoi was even happier. Finally, someone didn't shun her or ignore her. Finally, she was treated like she was worth something.

The odd thing was, Natsume had watched the whole episode. He was just about to intervene, however Mikan had stepped in instead. He couldn't help but feel grateful to her, however annoying she was. He sighed, feeling guilty. What kind of brother was he if he couldn't even protect his little sister? Those bullies were taking it too far. It was time he had a talk with Luna. Making up his mind, he walked down the corridor. He knew almost everything in the first class anyway. It was pretty easy.

He walked outside Luna's class, waiting for the bell to ring. Soon enough, it did. Luna and her posse came walking out, as if she owned the school. Natsume resisted the urge to puke in disgust. Yes, she was beautiful, but her heart was completely rotten. He didn't trust people like her. Actually, he didn't trust anyone other than Ruka.

"Luna."

"Natsume! Are you waiting for me?" she said, sweet as poison.

"Who gave you the right to call me by my first name? Anyway, we need to talk."

Luna gulped. Natsume was rather intimidating. She followed him, anyway.

"I want you to leave my sister alone."

"What? I've never done anything to her!" Luna protested.

"Liar. If not you, then your followers have. Stay away from her, or else there's hell to pay." Natsume was deadly serious. Menace emanated from his every pore. Suddenly, he seemed as tall as the ceiling.

"How could you treat your own girlfriend this way?" Luna whined.

"You are NOT my girlfriend, and you never were. I suggest you stop deluding yourself." He coldly walked off.

Luna dissolved into angry tears. Her innermost fear had come true. Natsume had never cared for her. She was angry, and looking for someone to blame. She settled on a Mikan's fault. She would get back at her. She smiled. She would humiliate Mikan, slowly but surely. She would make the pitiful human beg at her feet, as a human should to a vampire.

And finally, she would have the ultimate revenge. She would take her soul. Luna Koizumi laughed, bitterly. It was time that Mikan Sakura had a taste of her own medicine.

* * *

_Later, in English class_

Mikan was not looking forward to English. Usually she did, but when faced with a project involving getting to know a jerk, it was kind of hard to feel very enthusiastic.

Even if the jerk was the most beautiful guy you've ever seen in your life? A small voice in her head asked.

_Shut up! He's not beautiful, he's ugly. That's right, he's ugly. _

_Natsume is many things, but one thing he isn't is ugly. _

Mikan stopped, realizing that she was essentially talking to herself. Ugh, she was going crazy! Before she realized it, Natsume had already taken the seat next to her. Of course, he was ignoring her as usual.

"Class, proceed with your project. I will be checking your progress at the end of the lesson," Serina-sensei ordered.

"Hi."

Mikan nearly jumped in surprise. Natsume was saying hi to her? Usually, he would wait for her to say hi first. And then, he might not even reply.

"Hi," she said, proud when she did not stutter in surprise. "Can I ask the first question?"

He didn't reply, and Mikan took that as a 'yes.'

"Do you have a sister?"

"Yes."

"What's her name?"

"Aoi." Immediately, Mikan could see how much he cared for her. His usually harsh face softened when he was talking about Aoi, his sister. It made her wish to be part of a family. Sure, her jii-chan was definitely family, but she craved for something more. She wanted a mother, a father, maybe even brothers and sisters. It was her deepest, secret wish.

Somewhere, a brown-haired lady with with hair that cascaded down her back was thinking the exact same thing. "I'm sorry, Mikan. I'm sorry that me, you and Izumi could never have been a family." Tears silently ran down her face. "There will be challenges for you in the future, Mikan. I hope you will pass them, and therefore be worthy of your birthright."

Back in the English classroom, Mikan was desperately trying to make Natsume answer her questions.

"What's that earring for?"

Nothing. Not a single word from him.

"How long have you been studying at this school?"

"Do you like it here?"

"Did you know that Aoi is getting bullied?"

Finally, Mikan had Natsume's full attention. Those crimson eyes glared at her. It would have been enough to make a lesser person quail in fright. But Mikan stood her ground.

"Yes. I've sorted it out, so stay out of my sister's business!"

If Natsume regretted using such a harsh tone on Mikan, he didn't show it.

"I was only trying to help..." Mikan trailed off.

"Thanks," Natsume murmured, softly.

"You're welcome," Mikan replied, surprised. She wasn't expecting to be thanked. In fact, she was expecting a harsh scolding of some sort.

"Hn."

A comfortable silence fell between the two, punctuated by the scratch of pens on paper. Natsume would never tell Mikan, but he was secretly grateful to her. Any friend of Aoi was a friend of his.

* * *

**Rate and review if you think it's any good ;) The next chapter will be eventful! What do you guys think of the newest chapters of GA? Especially the ending?**

**Oh, and sixteen year old Natsume is just... indescribable. **


	9. Infiltration

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice does not belong to me. **

* * *

Mikan woke up at midnight, panting heavily. She had a feeling that something was terribly, awfully wrong. She couldn't help her heart pounding quickly. She trusted her intuition, and it was never wrong. She went next door to check on Hotaru.

"Hotaru?"

"Mikan, get dressed."

Hotaru appeared fully dressed, to Mikan's surprise. She was dressed in full combat attire, in black from head to toe. She was wearing a bulletproof jacket, and one of her contraptions (probably night vision goggles) was strapped to her head. She looked ready to kill.

Mikan immediately ran back into her room. Adrenalin rushed through her veins. She managed to get changed into a black-long sleeved shirt and pants in about less than a minute, and grabbed a pair of dark sunglasses. Hotaru passed her a weapon, and they both ran out of the dorms.

"What's wrong?"

"The Academy's been attacked. It's the AAO."

The Anti-Alice Organization was renowned throughout the Alice world for their remarkable cruelty. They were currently at the large for the kidnapping of various Alice-wielders. They were currently suspected to be held at an unknown location, and tortured for information. It was rumoured that the leader, Z, wanted to gain control of Alice Academy for himself. The students would become no better than slaves, used for the Anti-Alice Organization's sinister purposes.

Outside, she saw a terrifying sight. Many Alice Academy students were battling the AAO, most of them fully grown and with Alices. However, the students were holding their own. Mikan saw Natsume using his Fire Alice to chase people out of the school, where someone with a Barrier Alice locked them out. Hotaru was firing her Baka Gun at everyone in sight, while Sumire was fighting tooth and nail, literally. She was transformed into her cat-dog form, and seemed to be doing quite well. Tsubasa and Misaki were fighting back to back. Tsubasa was controlling the shadows of the AAO officers while Misaki cloned herself and beat them up.

Suddenly, a black glove grabbed her neck and covered her mouth. She tried to scream for help, but the sound was muffled. Everyone else was busy fighting. She was on her own. Panicking, she kicked him free. Her attacker fell with a sickening crunch on the ground.

Mikan stared at her hand. Had she really done that? Resolve hardening, she ran off to find another AAO member to fight with. She reveled in the feeling of power she suddenly had. She was faster than them, and she was very, very strong. With one flick of her hand, they would be on the ground. She was doing great, for a girl that had never been trained nor fought in her life.

As quickly as it started, the battle was over. The AAO members that were still standing teleported away, but not before taking someone with them. The whole school was in uproar. Mikan pushed through the crowd to Hotaru.

"Who's been taken?" she asked, nervously.

Hotaru replied stoically, "Aoi, Hyuuga's sister."

To say that Mikan was shocked would have been an understatement. "What? Why would they want Aoi?"

Hotaru just stared at her like she was stupid. "Because they want Hyuuga."

It finally made sense to Mikan. The AAO had taken Aoi, because they wanted to lure Natsume to their hideout. She immediately caught sight of a flash of black hair and crimson eyes, and went after it.

"Natsume!"

"What?" he growled at her. He was in no mood to talk, his only sister had been abducted, for goodness's sake!

"Let's go rescue Aoi."

He looked at her, shocked. "You don't even know her!"

"On the contrary, I think I do."

"Fine. But other people are coming along. You're inexperienced and not into your full powers yet. You could be a disadvantage."

"Fine," Mikan sighed. Everything he said was true. But then why did it hurt so much?

But he surprised her by pulling on her arm and walking off to find Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa and Misaki. If he was going to go on a mission with this idiot, he'd better bring some more qualified people along.

"Does that mean I can come?" she asked, hopefully.

"Yes," he said, rather irritated. "Now stop asking every five seconds!"

Mikan didn't say another word, but inside, she was elated. Her bloodline was calling in a way she didn't understand, and she was ready to fight for her life if need be. Natsume noticed that her eyes were glowing golden, just like his were glowing even more than usual. His eyes were glowing a frightening colour of blood red, and his fists were clenched at his sides. Mikan could tell how angry he was, just by his expression. But what made him furious instead of merely angry, was the heat of the waves radiating from his body. Standing next to him was like being in an oven. She could just about feel herself getting baked.

"Turn down the heat please," she murmured, slightly sarcastic.

Surprisingly, he obliged, looking startled. He wasn't aware that he was emitting heat out into the atmosphere. They reached Ruka, Hotaru and the rest of them in a few seconds.

"We did it!" Koko shouted in triumph.

"It's not over yet," Natsume said, quietly. "Aoi."

Ruka looked at him, and nodded. "Let's go."

"I'll come," said Hotaru. Everyone looked at her in surprise. She glared at them all.

"I don't have to explain my decisions to you," she said, her tone colder than a glacier.

Tsubasa and Misaki were fighting about who should go on the mission to find Aoi.

"I should go! You went on the last one!" Misaki screamed, angrily.

"No, you went on the last one!" Tsubasa replied.

"Both of you, shut up! Tsubasa's coming, and that's that."

Tsubasa shot one last smug smirk at Misaki before joining the team. Misaki just glowered at him angrily. When he got back, there'd be hell to pay. Tsubasa looked at the team members, unsurprised. Ruka, Hotaru, Natsume, himself, and Mikan? What was she doing in the team? The girl hadn't even been on a mission before.

"I can help," Mikan argued. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Show me what you can do then," Tsubasa said. He wasn't trying to give Mikan a hard time, but this particular mission was dangerous. Anyone who thought infiltrating the AAO headquarters would be easy was just stupid. He focused his full shadow powers on Mikan, trying to control her shadow.

She looked back at him with blazing golden eyes, completely unaffected. "What are you trying to do?" she asked.

"What? Why don't my powers work?" Tsubasa sputtered.

"Nullification Alice."

He nodded in comprehension. So this was the famous Nullification Alice. It was extremely rare. "Welcome to the team."

"Thank you, Tsubasa-senpai!" She surprised him by enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug. He returned the hug.

"Instead of wasting time here, can we get on with the mission?" Natsume said, grumpily.

Ruka shot him a look. He could have said that anytime, why did he wait until Mikan was hugging Tsubasa? His best friend was jealous. He resisted the urge to laugh inwardly. Natsume glared at him. Ruka knew him too well, it was annoying.

"I know where Aoi is."

Everyone was dead silent. "Where?"

"She's in Tokyo, in the abandoned warehouse a few miles south of the Academy."

No one questioned him. Demons often had a sense of the location of other demons. This was especially strong if you were family, or had a strong sense of attachment to that particular person.

"Let's go," Hotaru said, impassive as usual. Just like that, everyone kick started into action. They immediately began to run in the direction of the warehouse. In about a minute, they were already there.

The AAO headquarters could not be this imposing, abandoned building. It looked as though no one had set foot there for about fifty years. It had been ravaged by a fire, and all that was left was an empty shell of a building.

"Natsume, are you sure it's here?"

"It's a portal," he replied, nonchalantly. "But we don't know the password."

Everyone just groaned in frustration. They all knew it was impossible to use a portal without the password, except Mikan of course. Mikan was stumped by the portal. How could something like this even exist?

"What are you even talking about? This is just an abandoned building..." she said, unsurely.

"Open your eyes," Hotaru said. "See things for how they really are."

Mikan looked again, and suddenly, things looked different. The abandoned warehouse was actually a pulsing ball of blue light, which seemed to be expanding and shrinking rapidly.

Then she heard a voice in her mind, saying "Zero."

"The password is zero," she said, absolutely sure. "I know it is."

When she said the password, the portal blared with frightening intensity. It sucked all five of them in. When they reopened their eyes, they saw the true headquarters of the AAO. And they were surrounded.

A whole group of people was staring at them menacingly. None of them were holding any weapons, but obviously they had deadly Alices. The leader, Z, who Mikan only recognized because she had seen a wanted poster with his name on in, came up to them and laughed at their faces.

"So this is what Kazumi sent to foil my plans. How stupid, a bunch of high schoolers!" he said, still laughing maniacally. He flicked a finger, and they were all handcuffed and thrown into separate jail cells. Everyone gasped at the conditions. Rats were running across the floor, which was stained with mildew and moss. It was a huge contrast to the slick and modern surroundings outside of them. The cells were created to be uncomfortable, to slowly drive a person mad. The slow drip of water was extremely annoying. The smell was worse. It smelled like a corpse had died there. Mikan put her head into her hands. What was she going to do, while separated from everyone else?

She suddenly got an idea. She closed her eyes, and concentrated very hard. She tried to sense the presence of other minds.

"Hotaru?" she called out mentally. She was not expecting a reply.

However, a faint reply came. "Mikan?"

"I'm here, in a jail cell."

"So am I. However, I think I am in one quite far away. I think Hyuuga would be closer though, you should try to contact him."

"Natsume?" she called out into the blackness.

"Mikan," the reply came. His mental voice seemed surprised. "I didn't think you would master the art of telepathy so quickly."

"Neither did I." But now was not the time for pleasantries. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know," Mikan replied. A loud noise alerted me to someone's presence, breaking her concentration. She lost contact with Hotaru and Natsume. It was her jailer. She stood up to look at her, furious.

"How dare you put my friends in jail cells!" Mikan fumed. "Get them out, now!"

She merely raised an eyebrow. Her large brown eyes had on reaction at all. Inside, she was in turmoil. Was this truly Mikan? Her own child who she had given to an old man to protect her? She didn't even know his name. Her own child, who thought she was on the side of the AAO. She was actually a double agent, working for the Academy, but it hurt that her only child hated her and blamed her for her friends's suffering. Kaoru's child was here as well. Her mind was made up. She would protect Kaoru's child and Mikan the only way she knew how, by keeping her cover and not blowing it. She had come this far, and she was so close to gaining all the secrets of the AAO. If she blew it now, she would be as good as dead.

"Don't you hear me? Get them out!"

"What do you think a little girl like you can do to me? Shut up before I slap you!"

"No!"

Yuka slapped Mikan hard on the face. While she was doing so, she slipped something into Mikan's pocket. Mikan's eyes widened when she felt the weight of it. Yuka immediately stalked away, probably to patrol the other cells. Mikan took it out of her pocket and gasped.

It was a key to the jail cell. She smiled inwardly. The identity of the mysterious woman could wait. Right now, all that mattered was escaping this place, and finding the rest of the team members. She walked down the corridor, taking care to be stealthy and silent.

Yuka was doing all the work. She walked to Natsume's cell, and immediately punched him in the gut. While doing so, she dropped a key onto the floor. She threw a few insults and taunts at him, just so Z wouldn't suspect anything of her. She was too valuable to lose, anyway. It hurt her to do something like this to her best friend's son, but it was necessary.

Natsume stared at the key, and immediately unlocked the door. He used his finding abilities to immediately locate Mikan.

"I'm here," he sent, telepathically.

"Thank god you're here!" Mikan sent back, extremely relieved. "Do you know where your sister is? I've talked to Hotaru, and she's working on releasing everyone."

"She's in the basement. Be prepared, there can't be anything pretty waiting for us down there."

Natsume immediately grabbed Mikan and teleported down to the basement.

"Well, well, look who we have here?" a snide voice, said. It mocked them and laughed at them. "A fire caster and a nullifier, what an odd combination. Looking for this?"

The person stepped out of the shadows. It was a dark haired man, with cruel eyes. He was standing above the body of an unconscious girl. Aoi! Mikan thought. What have they done to you?

She made a move to take her away, but the man stopped her.

"You didn't think it would be so easy, would you? Guards! Take them away!" Three huge men appeared, and tried to drag Mikan off. She held her ground. Natsume was only getting more furious, and this was the last straw. He transformed, while Mikan gasped in awe. His hair, which was usually above his neck, now reached about down to his back, and was floating in a menacing halo. His eyes were gleaming with killer instinct, and the most startling thing was that he had huge black wings coming out of his back.

Ruka appeared in the doorway. "Need any help?" he smirked. Ruka himself had transformed. His hair remained the same, however his eyes shone like a lighthouse. He was much taller, and like Natsume, he had wings. His were white, the colour of an angel's.

The dark haired man made a move to attack Natsume, but he just flicked him away. Smiling to himself, the man transformed into his form as well. He was now about seven feet tall, a huge slithering snake filled with poison. He tried to strangle Ruka within his coils, but Ruka just cut away part of his tail.

Natsume was enraged. It was time to end this, before his sister and Aoi got hurt. He set the whole room on fire.

Aoi and Mikan, however, were unhurt. She had nullified the area around herself and Aoi. He grabbed them and ran out. "Hurry, we don't have much time!"

When she left, she noticed that the fire had been put out, and the dark haired man was smirking back at her. "A little bit of fire won't kill me," he taunted. "After all, I am the serpent."

They met Hotaru and the rest on the way out, and ran the way back to Alice Academy. Mikan was panting with exhaustion. Natsume carried Aoi in his arms. She was safe, but what worried him was the fact that she wasn't stirring. She was completely unconscious. It seemed forced in a way, it seemed as though she had been drugged. Another jolt of anger rushed through him. How dare they drug his sister!

Mikan rummaged through her pockets. She knew that the strange woman had put something else in there. "Ah, I've found it!"

Hotaru looked at it critically. "I think it's the antidote," she said.

"Well, we've got nothing to lose, right?" Mikan said, optimistically. If Hotaru said it was the antidote, it was the antidote all right. She had faith in her best friend. She opened the stopper and poured a drop of it into Aoi's mouth.

Immediately, some colour returned to Aoi's cheeks. She started to blink, and her eyes opened. "Natsume-nii!"

He said nothing, but hugged her tight. He wouldn't let her out of his sight again. He had transformed back into his ordinary form, where he looked almost human, except for the crimson eyes.

Mikan smiled. Everything was worth it, just to see Natsume smile when reunited with his sister.

* * *

**My longest chapter so far :) hope you liked it! Review if you did. **


	10. Masquerade Ball

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice does not belong to me. **

* * *

The whole classroom was abuzz with pleasant chatter.

"Have you heard?" Anna asked Mikan, excited.

"Heard what?" Mikan nonchalantly asked. She was absorbed in her Maths homework, which she found rather difficult.

"About the Masquerade Ball!"

"What's that?"

Anna looked shocked. "It's nothing, just the most exciting event of the year, of course!"

"I can't believe you don't know about it, Mikan," Sumire scoffed, disdainfully as usual. "Where have you been hiding?"

Mikan finally turned her full attention on Sumire and Anna.

"I've got absolutely no dresses to wear!" she wailed, loudly.

"We figured. That's why we're going dress shopping right after school."

The rest of the school day passed in a blur to Mikan. She was so excited for the upcoming ball. From what she had heard, it was wonderful. Whispers of a huge ballroom tiled with the finest marble, the best cuisine from more than ten nations, the gorgeous gowns, the wonderful people, and the sheer romance of it all. Perhaps someone would come and sweep her off her feet. It was an event she was sure she would remember forever.

Soon enough, she managed to get through Jinno's awful class. In fact, she thought she understood a few of the weird concepts he introduced. It was enough to make her feel like she was floating on air.

Anna, Sumire, Nonoko and even Hotaru came after Jinno's class. They were headed off-campus, to apparently the best store in Tokyo, which was run by Sumire's aunt, a well-known fashion designer. As Sumire's aunt had promised them exclusively the newest designs, there was no chance of anyone else being spotted in anything similar.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the store. Mikan was awed by the huge number of beautiful dresses, and then shocked the moment she saw the prices.

"I can't afford any of this," she stammered.

"Nonsense! It's on me," Sumire said, grandly. She liked being able to do something for Mikan at last. Mikan had been nothing but a friend to her.

"I can't accept this, Sumire," Mikan protested.

Sumire just ignored her and continued looking through the racks of dresses. Mikan sighed and followed her example, rifling through rows and rows of dresses. They were all beautiful, but they just weren't the one she was looking for. Blue wasn't really her colour, she didn't like black, and white seemed too plain. Orange was definitely out of the question, and so was brown.

Suddenly, her eyes found the perfect dress. It was strapless, and made of silk, flowing around her like waves. The only thing was that it was bright red.

"What do you think?" she asked everyone.

"Oh, Mikan, it's perfect!" Anna gushed. Everyone seemed to agree.

"You'll be the star of the ball," Sumire sniffed. Hotaru said nothing, but continued eating her sandwich appreciatively.

"Since you're done, shall we move on to the masks?" Nonoko asked. "We've spent enough time here already. Everyone had found their dresses. Sumire bought a simple black, backless dress, Nonoko and Anna were going to wear pink, and Hotaru purchased a simple purple sheath dress. They walked a few blocks down to an old, mysterious looking shop. A clear banner at its entrance read, "Magical Masks."

Once they entered, they saw a whole array of masks, all glimmering and sparkling with mystery and hidden secrets. There were masks like birds, demons, elves, witches, and even a plain white mask studded with precious stones. None of them appealed much to Mikan. She wanted something white, somewhat feathery. She found the perfect mask hidden behind a rather scary one of a harpy. It had white feathers, and glittering gemstones on the sides. It was perfect.

She just knew that there would be something special about this ball.

* * *

_The night of the ball_

It was the night of the ball, and everyone was nearly dying of excitement.

"I wonder what the theme will be this year..." Nonoko remarked.

"Same, last year it was summer, and the year before that it was black and white."

Mikan looked wonderful that night. Her hair was loose and curled, falling to a few inches below her shoulders. Her lips were glossed and her nails were painted a bright red, to match her dress. Her eyes shone gold, and her mask was in place. She couldn't wait to enter the ball.

"The ball shall now begin!" announced a voice. The curtain blocking the view of the ballroom rose up, and the ballroom was revealed. Mikan gasped in wonder. It was beautiful beyond her wildest dreams. A golden chandelier, alight with candles, shone over everyone else, casting a warm glow over everyone. The ceiling seemed open, and although it was the middle of summer, snow started to fall, coating everything in clean whiteness. Couples immediately started dancing, although no one knew who their partner was. Sounds of laughter echoed throughout the air.

Mikan sat in a corner of the room, waiting for someone to offer to dance. Her previous good mood had dissolved. Perhaps this was her fate, to wait the whole night and never get a chance to dance.

It was not to be.

Someone approached her, and although his face was covered by a black mask, he looked somehow familiar. Mikan could see black hair, and from what she could see, he looked extremely handsome. He had high cheekbones, and a good bone structure.

She accepted gladly. She wanted so much to dance, that she would have accepted a dance from anyone. She wondered why her hand seemed to fit so perfectly in his hand, as though it was meant to be.

Little did she know, that he was wondering about the exact same thing. Together they danced for the whole ball. They never wanted to let go, for both knew that once they stopped dancing, the spell would be over. The ball would be done, and nothing would ever be the same again. She wanted to dance in his arms forever, while he never wanted to let her go. The music soared, reaching a crescendo. He spun her around, and she landed perfectly back in his arms.

However, all good things must come to an end.

The final song stopped. The ball was over. It was now the moment when people started taking off their masks, revealing their identity to each other. He made no move to take off his mask.

"Why don't you take off your mask?" she asked, tentatively. She desperately wanted to know who he was.

"You'll hate who I am," came the curt reply.

"I won't!" she protested. How could she hate someone who gave her the best dance of her life?

"I can't tell you who I am, but I can do this," he said, before leaning in to kiss her briefly on the lips.

"That was my first," she whispered, shocked.

"I'll tell you a secret," he leaned into her ear. "It was mine as well."

He disappeared into the night, leaving Mikan alone.

She briefly touched a finger to her lips, thrilled with the events which had happened. She vowed to herself to find out who he was.

* * *

_ The next day_

Mikan was sitting in English class, next to Natsume as usual. She just couldn't concentrate on the lesson, as her mind kept drifting back to the beautiful ballroom and the mysterious man she had danced with.

"Natsume?"

He made no reply, but Mikan continued with her question. "Who did you dance with yesterday?"

"Why should I tell you that?"

"Because I'm your friend?" she fluttered her eyelashes at him. He tried to ignore it, but a faint blush spread on his cheeks. Obviously, Mikan didn't notice.

"I didn't find out her name," he lied. He knew perfectly well whose she was, but she didn't have a clue about him. He liked it that way. Someone as pure as her shouldn't be with someone as dark as him.

"Really? I didn't find out who I danced with either..." Mikan sighed, disappointed. "Do you have any idea of who it might be?"

"Nope."

"Were you the one who danced with me last night?" she suddenly asked.

"Why would you think so?" he retorted. Inside, he was panicking. How did she find out so quickly?

"Just tell me! You said you were my friend!" she accused him.

"I never thought of you as a friend," he said, regretting the words as soon as he said them.

Mikan's eyes filled with tears, and she ran out of the room.

"You were always more than that," he said, to her empty desk. It was better this way. She should hate him. He was too dangerous, too tainted for anyone to care about. His blood was not pure. He knew it was the right thing to do to keep her safe, but why did it hurt so badly? His crimson eyes flashed.

Outside the classroom, Mikan punched the wall in frustration. Just when she thought she was getting somewhere with Natsume, he would insult her and hurt her again. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. He never denied that he danced with her yesterday.

But he never confirmed it either...

Mikan's brain went into overdrive. What was Natsume hiding?

* * *

_Back in the classroom_

__"Wow, you really messed up," Ruka remarked, wryly.

"Shut up, Ruka. Not in the mood," Natsume groaned.

"You never are."

"True," said Natsume.

"Honestly, I think you should just tell her. She seems like she'll accept you for who you are," Ruka said, before walking away.

_No one ever will, Natsume thought. I'm a monster. That is what I am, and that is what I will always be. _

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Hope you liked this chapter! Review, follow, I'd love it :) **


	11. Dangerous Ability

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice does not belong to me. **

* * *

"Mikan Sakura, please report to the Elementary School Principal's office immediately," said Jinno-sensei.

"But why?" Mikan protested. I haven't done anything wrong, she thought.

"Don't ask questions," Jinno-sensei snapped. Inside, he actually felt a tinge of sorrow for Mikan Sakura. Nothing good would ever come out of meeting with the ESP.

Mikan walked along the hallways with trepidation. The ESP had a terrible reputation throughout the whole of Gakuen Alice. No one openly disagreed with him, but he was generally feared by most of the students. There were rumours of him being much older than he looked, as he looked quite childlike. His childlike appearance only served to make him even more terrifying.

She slowly knocked on the grand, wooden door, which was as imposing as the person whose office it led to.

"Come in," a voice said.

As Mikan walked into the room, she gasped at what she saw. The ESP was just a child, exactly as he was rumoured to be. But what scared her was the cruelty she saw in those chilling dark green eyes. This was a man who would do anything to get what he wanted. Swallowing her fear, she lifted her lips up into a smile. It would not do any good for her to show her fear.

"You're disgusted with my appearance, are you not?" he smirked, cruelly. The expression only contorted his sinister features. "Did you know that it was your own mother that made me like this?"

You deserved it, she wanted to say. However, she kept quiet.

"Still nothing to say? You're just like her mother. She didn't say a word when she died. Not a murmur passed her lips, even though she was in pain."

"I HATE YOU!" Mikan screamed, furiously. This man was a monster.. Her mother was dead, and this man had killed her. A cold claw of fear touched her heart. If he had killed her mother, what would he do to her?

"I'd just like to say that you will be transferred to the Dangerous Ability class in two weeks," Kuonji gloated. "Resistance is not an option. Imai's funding for her inventions will be revoked, Nogi will be banned from visiting the animals, and your two other friends will be banned from the Cooking and Chemistry labs. Shouda will have an Alice restraint put on her. Nothing I do will make Hyuuga's condition any worse than it already is.

Mikan's shock temporarily overcame her fury at her mother's killer. In short, she was being backed into a corner. If she refused to join the Dangerous Ability class, her friends would be punished, all because of her. There was no hope. And what about Natsume? What did Kuonji mean when he said that nothing could made his condition any worse?

"But why? I have no special abilities beside nullification."

"Does it matter?" Kuonji said. "You will be killed within a week of being in that class. You will atone for the actions of your mother against me. It is a death sentence, just to be clear."

Mikan ran for her life, aghast at the revelations. The echoes of his voice followed her as she ran out into the corridor. Kuonji sat at his desk, alone once more. He smirked to himself. Mikan would be a participant in his plan, whether willing or unwilling. It would not matter. He would achieve his goal of total Alice control by any means possible.

He looked at the paperwork on his desk. Total power over the Academy would one day be his, with such a powerful trump card. Not many angels existed inside the Academy walls, and certainly none as powerful as her. Who knew what latent powers she would come to posess...

* * *

Mikan was sprinting without any thought of direction. She could feel nothing but the overwhelming urge to run, to escape, to hide from the hidden evil lurking in the Academy's walls. She now knew that this school hid many secrets from the public, and that its welcoming exterior was simply a facade.

Here, nobody was safe. With people like Kuonji in charge of innocent students, who knew what bloodshed could occur?

She stopped to breathe, panting heavily. Mikan realised that she was outside one of the school buildings. It was probably too late to return to class, and she had an excuse. She had been called to the Principal's office. She took shelter under a sakura tree, which was shedding cherry blossoms on the ground.

Sitting under the tree, she felt an odd sense of peace and security.

Things would get better, she hoped.

The sun stretched out a tendril of its long arms, and shone a protective glow over her face as she slept. Unbeknownst to her, Natsume Hyuuga passed by as she slept. Initially, he felt a bolt of irritation at the fact that she was sleeping under _his_ sakura tree, but that feeling soon gave way to something warm, something positive. It was concern.

Why was Mikan skipping classes?

He decided to climb up the sakura tree and wait until she awoke. To keep her safe, he justified to himself. Perhaps the actual reason was that he liked being in her presence. However, no one could know that he was here. She could be used against him. He had many enemies in the Academy, and none of them would be above torturing Mikan for information about him. He could take almost any form of torture without reacting, but the thought of Mikan being tortured because of him, made his heart wrench.

It hurt much more than it should, and it only strengthened his resolve to stay away from her.

She was too bright to be stained by his darkness.

He didn't want her to get hurt.

She didn't know about his secret. As he was half-demon, it meant that he had two forms: a demon form and an angel form. Mikan had only seen part of his demon form, his true demon form was much worse. It looked terrible, it was nightmarish, monstrous. He could hurt her in his true demon form, and he would die before he did that. His angel form was locked, it was hidden. As long as his angel form was locked, he was _dying_. He wouldn't survive much longer.

He _cared_ for her, and he didn't want her to die at the hands of sadists like Persona and Kuonji.

She deserved so much better, someone like Ruka who shined with a light of his own.

She was the sun, and he was the darkness.

She was an angel, and he was a half-demon, and he was dying.

* * *

_The next day_

Mikan walked to the Dangerous Ability block, aware that she was about to step to her death. The Dangerous Ability class often took perilous missions that endangered their welfare just for Kuonji's personal gain. The sad thing was none of them, powerful as they were, could do anything about it. Kuonji would only kill their friends if any of them tried to rebel. Some tried avoiding people altogether, to cover up their only weakness. Once a person was classified into the Dangerous Ability class, others avoided them like the plague.

Finally, she took a deep breath, and walked in.

The atmosphere was cold and inhospitable. In the Special Abilities class, everyone had introduced themselves to her and tried to make her feel comfortable. Here, no one made a move. She was subjected to the power of about five glares. The only people who were not glaring at her was a girl with ice-blue eyes and chocolate brown hair, and a black-haired boy who looked very familiar.

As her eyes got accustomed to the darkness, she realized who it was.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" she shouted, on impulse. He grabbed her and gave her a hug.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, urgently. "Was it Kuonji?"

Her silence was her answer. Mikan looked around for more familiar faces, eventually landing on someone else she knew. It was Natsume.

"Natsume-kun?" she said, startled. "What are you doing here?"

He let out a bitter laugh. "Do I know you?"

His obvious snub hurt Mikan. She had thought that he was done throwing insults at her. Suddenly, the whole class stiffened.

A mysterious masked man walked in. He was unnaturally pale, and dressed all in black. His appearance sent a chill down Mikan's spine. His fingers were decorated with rings, and he wore an earring. Mikan knew enough to recognise these as Alice control devices. Whoever he was, he was definitely extremely powerful to need so many. Little did Mikan know that the man she saw in front of her was responsible for her father's death.

"I see we have a newcomer," he said in his cold, cruel voice. "Welcome to the Dangerous Abilities class."

His tone was the exact opposite of welcoming. "Everyone, introduce yourself to our newest member, Mikan Sakura."

"I am Hajime Yakumo, Insect Pheromone Alice."

Mikan suppressed a gasp at his appearance. Almost his entire face was covered in bandages.

"Rui Amane, Curse Alice."

Rui had blonde hair, and large blue eyes. He looked rather feminine, but Mikan now knew that appearances could be deceiving. His Alice sounded rather ominous.

"Hi, I'm Hayate Matsudaira, Wind Alice."

Of everyone she had seen, Hayate looked the most ordinary and approachable, other than Tsubasa, of course.

"I'm Tsubasa Andou, and I posess the Shadow Alice."

Tsubasa made no move to show that he knew her. He just glared at Mikan coldly, however his eyes were smiling at her.

"I am Luna Koizumi, and I have the Soul Sucking Alice. I'm quite sure you know me already, don't you?" she said, with a sugary sweet smile.

Mikan was shocked. Luna Koizumi had the Soul Sucking Alice? This was extremely unexpected. Mikan had assumed that Luna Koizumi had another Alice, which was what their teachers had told them. Quickly, she returned her attention back to what was happening. She caught the the last few fragments of the sentence. It was something about Youichi Hijiri, and his Spirit Manipulation Alice. Wait, Spirit Manipulation Alice? That sounded scary...

Mikan was rather creeped out when he started playing with the spirits swirling around him with an expressionless face.

"I'm Nobara Ibaragi, and I have the Ice Alice," the girl said. Her voice was very quiet, she must have been shy.

Finally, it was the last member.

"Natsume Hyuuga, Fire Alice." Mikan thought he seemed rather bored, and it annoyed her how he didn't look at her at all.

"Mikan Sakura, you will receive your first mission next week. I will leave it to the rest of the members to train you," stated the man coldly, before he walked off.

After he left, it was as if a dark cloud had lifted.

"Who's he?" Mikan asked, nervously.

"He's Persona. You're lucky you don't know him," Natsume answered.

"Anyway, newest member, I guess it is time to train you," Rui Amane said with a dangerous smirk. She didn't like the dangerous aura he was emitting at all. Suddenly, he turned the full force of his Curse Alice on her. Mikan nearly collapsed from trying to nullify it all. Surprisingly, she succeeded.

"Hmm, not bad," Rui remarked. "Yakumo, your turn."

Mikan screamed when she saw a horde of insects flying in her direction. She concentrated on nullifying it, even when it felt like a stone had lodged in her chest.

"Enough," Rui said. He was clearly the leader. "Tsubasa, you're next." He smiled at Tsubasa, who only grimaced at him. Sorry, he mouthed towards Mikan. He immediately used his Shadow Alice on her to make her do a thousand squats.

Mikan was about to explode with anger and frustration. She tried to make one last effort to use her Alice. Strangely, she found that she still had the power to do so. Immediately, she had free will again. She looked at her hands in shock. She could not usually use so much of her Alice in one go. It was often temperamental, and depended on her emotions. She guessed she had more control.

While Mikan was distracted, Nobara was regretfully encircling her with a huge pillar of ice. Mikan only realised at the last minute. It was now too late, and the ice was now spreading over her body, soon about to encircle her heart.

Mikan wondered if it was her time to die.

"Grandfather, Mother, Father, Hotaru, Ruka, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, I love you all..." she thought. She closed her eyes, perhaps for the last time. However, it was not to be.

She was filled with strength at the thought of them. Nobara's ice was dispelled by the warmth in her heart, that she released. There was a great blinding flash of light, and Mikan was at the centre of it. Almost everyone looked away, or closed their eyes, except Natsume. He looked defiantly into the centre of the light, meeting Mikan's eyes for a split second.

The light subsided, and Mikan had changed. The danger she had been had finally awoken her capabilities. Mikan's eyes were more golden than they ever were, and seemed to almost glow. Her hair was now below her waist. But the most startling change was the huge white wings that now grew from her back.

"I have wings!" she remarked, shocked.

"Of course you do, you're an angel," Natsume snarkily replied. Honestly, Mikan was quite stupid sometimes. He didn't get why he cared for her at all.

"Took you long enough," Rui announced.

"What do you mean? Was it just a test?"

Rui snorted. "Of course it was. We wouldn't hurt a member of our own without reason."

"Why didn't you use Luna or Natsume against me?"

Rui smirked. "Would you really want to go up against their Alices? The objective was to awaken your other self, not to kill you."

Hayate and Tsubasa started laughing, while Youichi let out a small giggle which he quickly turned into a cough.

Mikan felt at ease when she heard their laughter. Perhaps the DA wasn't so bad at all.

Natsume, however, was fuming. How could the ESP put her in here? She didn't deserve to be tainted by this class's darkness.

What could he do if the only person that was his sun descended into the same darkness as him?

He could only hope that even Kuonji and Persona could not extinguish her light.

* * *

**Author's Note **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter ;) I didn't take such a long time uploading this time! What did you think of Natsume's secret? He thinks of himself as a monster because of his ghastly demon form. Luna's back! Wonder what she'll do next?**

**I promise the next chapter will be exciting! Review if you enjoyed it...If I get loads of reviews, I'll upload much faster.**


	12. The Mission

_Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice does not belong to me. _

* * *

_The Mission_

The week passed very slowly for Mikan. She tried to act as normally as she could, but how would you feel if you could potentially die in one week? Persona's missions had a reputation for being life-threatening, and she'd heard rumours of people who had gone, never to return.

She had never asked the Dangerous Ability members what actually happened on missions, but their dark, sombre expressions whenever they were forced to perform them told her enough. The purposes of the missions varied from stealing, bombing, and sometimes even assassination. Mikan shuddered at the thought. She would never want to kill another human being. Wait, she wasn't actually human.

She had recently made the most shocking discovery of her life: she was an angel. Her huge, white feathered wings still astounded her. Not for the first time, she wondered about her parents. Her heart bled for her jii-chan, who was probably still alone at home. Sometimes she wished that she didn't leave, but then she would never have found out who she was.

Hotaru's voice interrupted her reverie.

"Have you actually been thinking for once?"

To anyone else, Hotaru's tone was rude, but Mikan detected the undertones of concern in Hotaru's voice. Hotaru had been dubbed the Ice Queen by her classmates, because of her lack of interest in socializing, and her frigid demeanor.

Mikan tried to summon a smile and failed.

"I guess I have," she murmured.

"You can tell me what's wrong," Hotaru said.

"I will," Mikan promised._ If I get out alive, she thought. _

The bell rang, signifying the end of lunch. Mikan's stomach dropped to her feet. It was time.

She walked with heavy feet into the Dangerous Abilities class. A glance at everyone else's faces told her what she needed to know. Her mission would not be easy. Strangely, everyone else was already here.

Persona stood at the front of the class, tall and imposing. He was the king, and all others were his mere subjects.

"You're late," he said, without a trace of expression. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Mikan stared at him in disbelief. The bell had just rung a few seconds ago. She didn't know what to say.

"Sorry?" she ventured.

"Wrong answer. Latecomers have to be punished. For a start, you could bow to me."

"I refuse to bow to you, murderer," Mikan said, defiantly. She didn't know what possessed her to say those words, but she knew that she was right the moment she saw his expression.

Persona's eyes widened, but he said nothing. Everyone looked shocked. No one ever argued with Persona, after they saw what he had done to Natsume. Arguing with him would cut their already short lives by about half.

"You dare talk back to me, little girl? I shall refrain from hurting you, for your chances of success at this mission would fall even lower. Nobara, tell her what she has to do."

Hidden in the shadows, Persona closely resembled a vulture. Nobara started to speak, softly. Mikan couldn't see Natsume's expression, but she could tell that it was grave.

"You will have to find and infiltrate all the AAO headquarters in Japan, and steal vital information from their computers. Find out who is the head of the AAO, and what they will do next. You have to do this without letting them find out about you. You may take three other people with you, as there are four AAO headquarters throughout Japan. You have a week."

Persona curved his lips into a half-smile.

"I bid you good luck, Mikan Sakura."

He quickly left the room. The whole class erupted into noise.

"He can't be serious!"

"This is potentially life-threatening," Hayate remarked.

"Hayate, all missions are life-threatening," Tsubasa said, sarcastic.

"Tsubasa, you're a genius," Rui said, flirtatiously. Tsubasa cringed.

"Um, I already like someone else..."

"Back to the topic! Who is Sakura going to choose to go on the mission, and how is she going to come back alive?" Luna said, surprising everyone, including Mikan. Perhaps Luna wasn't that bad after all...

"She could pick anyone she wants, and she probably isn't going to come back alive," Hayate said, frankly.

"Don't be cruel," Tsubasa said, seriously. "Um, maybe Mikan should bring Youichi?"

Mikan looked at the Youichi, who was playing with a few spirits that were circling around him.

"But he's just a child, I couldn't put him in danger like that," Mikan protested. A ghost flew straight at her for that comment. Mikan gulped. She hated ghosts.

"How about Luna? She would definitely be very useful," Hayate chipped in, oblivious to the stares everyone else was giving him. Mikan and Luna did not get along.

"What exactly is her Alice?"

"You didn't know? It's Soul Sucking."

Everyone grew silent. They would never say it, but Luna's Alice was seriously scary.

"Don't be stupid. Rui's dark cursed smoke is very noticeable. It would be very obvious if Yakumo tried to summon bugs, and Youichi should not go on missions. Nobara would be very useful, and so would Luna. That only leaves me, Tsubasa or Hayate," Natsume finally spoke up, surprising everyone with his logical argument.

"So who will it be?" Luna asked, silently hoping for Mikan to pick her. If she did pick her, Luna could guarantee that Mikan would not come out alive. Kuonji had told her to try to get close to Mikan, to act friendly and betray her later.

Mikan, as if reading her thoughts, didn't pick her.

"Tsubasa, Nobara and Natsume, would you like to come?" Mikan didn't want them to endanger their lives on this mission. She was torn between hoping that they would say no, and stay safe, or say yes and accompany her.

"Yes," Tsubasa said, while Nobara quietly mumbled her agreement. Natsume, as usual, said nothing but merely nodded.

"I think I know where all the AAO headquarters are," Tsubasa said. "On a previous mission, I stumbled on a map in the AAO headquarters in Tokyo. The four locations should be on the map."

Mikan suddenly realised what Tsubasa was talking about. He was trying to remind her of the infiltration of the Tokyo warehouse awhile ago. She shuddered when she remembered that place. It was awful being trapped in a cell. She was a prisoner, when she had done nothing wrong.

A strange memory came to mind. She remembered the lady with auburn hair, whose eyes seemed so familiar...

Tsubasa winked, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Shall we go?"

Suddenly determined, Mikan replied, "Yes."

"Let's get some of Imai's equipment," Natsume said, slighly reluctantly. Imai made the best equipment, but she always charged the most exorbitant prices. However, she had to supply equipment at lower prices to the Dangerous Ability class at a lower price, as an exchange for not having to do missions. Of course, Imai always charged a huge fee for broken or damaged equipment.

They walked to Imai's lab, which was situated in a hidden location in the forest. They reached a clearing in the forest, where the light shone brightly on the forest ground. Mikan stared curiously at Natsume. What was he doing? He was crouching down, seeming to look for something.

"Everyone, turn round for awhile," he ordered. Mikan didn't know what he did, but she heard the whirr of machinery, and a small patch of ground moved to create an entrance. Natsume disappeared into the entrance, while Nobara and Tsubasa quickly followed. Mikan stared at it in dismay. Did she really have to go underground?

"Quickly, the entrance closes in five seconds!" Natsume said, his voice echoing.

Swallowing her fear, she jumped in.

"Just in time," he remarked. Mikan didn't reply, astounded at the huge underground lab. Mikan was currently in a long tunnel, which had various rooms attached to it. She knew Hotaru was talented, but she didn't know just how talented her friend was.

"This is so cool," Tsubasa grinned. "I've always wanted something like this!"

Nobara said nothing, but her expression was awestruck.

"Hotaru built this?"

"Who else could?" Hotaru replied. She looked very clean, for someone who had an underground lab in the middle of the forest. "It took years of research. I dreamt of this in Elementary School, drew the plans and started building in Middle School, and finished it last year. I had help, of course."

"Imai, we need equipment," Natsume said in a bored tone. He had been to Imai's lab plenty of times before. Hotaru had asked the Principal to let her build it, and Ruka had helped.

"Direct as ever, Hyuuga," Hotaru said, cold as ever. She could give Nobara a run for her money.

Hotaru led them to a small room. It was filled with equipment of all sorts, from ordinary looking gloves to weapons. Mikan noticed that there were no guns, bombs, or grenades in sight, thankfully. She didn't think that she would ever use one of those.

"I make weapons for defence," Hotaru said, noticing Mikan's glances. "My inventions should never be used for harm."

Mikan picked up a glove.

"What is this?"

"Bullet deflecting gloves, one of my latest inventions," Hotaru said, proudly. She was cold in all other situations, but she could be almost warm while talking about her inventions. "You will need them."

Natsume wandered around the room, looking for his something in particular. He was looking for his bulletproof clothing, which had side effects of making Alice control devices useless, while also providing extra speed. He had used it often enough that Imai had grudgingly customized it for him.

Tsubasa picked up a black metal lighter, which gleamed in the light.

"What does this do?"

"I knew you would like it, shadow boy," Hotaru said. "It absorbs light in varying degrees, and also provides light if needed."

"Perfect!" he grinned broadly. "At least my ability will work better at night."

Nobara picked up a crystal bracelet, which glowed with an unearthly brightness when it touched her hand.

"What is it for, Imai-san?" she asked, shyly.

"It helps people become invisible, however I have not found a way to make it last longer. At most, it only lasts for about an hour," Hotaru replied. "It often overheats."

Nobara slipped it on her hand, delighted with Hotaru's invention.

"Mikan, I have something for you," Hotaru said. She passed her two small stones.

"What are these?"

"Alice stones of the Alice of healing and telepathy."

"Thank you," Mikan said, touched. Hotaru really did care for her after all.

"Well, let's get going," Mikan said. "Let's get this over and done with."

"Can you teleport us back to the warehouse?" Mikan asked Tsubasa.

"It would be my pleasure."

They disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

Hotaru looked at her now empty laboratory. She hoped with all her heart that her friend would return. She quickly busied herself with her newest invention, something beyond anyone's wildest dreams. Ruka suddenly appeared behind her.

Hiding her surprise, she asked him, "Were you here the whole time?"

"Yes," he admitted, sheepishly. "I just happened to be visiting while they were."

Hotaru snorted in disbelief. He must have been snooping around.

"I can't believe you didn't give me any credit for helping you build this place, or giving you the idea for Natsume's bulletproof gear," Ruka complained.

"You nagged me for ages before I built it," she replied, stoically. She didn't pay him any attention, as she was busy creating her new invention. It just didn't seem right...

Ruka watched in silence as Hotaru worked. He knew better than to interfere. Together, they sat in companionable silence, until dawn rose. Hotaru would never admit it, but Ruka was one of the only guys that she actually tolerated.

* * *

_Outside the warehouse_

Tsubasa teleported them to an overgrown field behind the warehouse. It was far enough that they would not be overheard, but also near enough that they could easily reach the warehouse.

"Let's make a plan," Tsubasa said. "Natsume, I know you like rushing into things unprepared, but that isn't really a good idea."

Natsume glared. "Would you like me to burn you, shadow freak?"

"It's not the time to fight," Mikan said, stopping the fight before it could escalate.

"Right. Anyway, the Headquarters have two wings, so I suggest we split up. One group should look for the map that leads to the other headquarters, while the other group should look for information."

"I'll go with Mikan to hack the computers," Natsume said.

"Then I'll go with Nobara to find the map," Tsubasa replied. "Good luck."

"Firstly, Nobara can you freeze the security cameras so we can enter?"

"Definitely."

The small group snuck past the frozen security cameras easily. Mikan used telepathy to tell Natsume to unfreeze them, so that it would be seen as a temporary interruption in signal. He nodded at her once, which she took as confirmation.

The corridor forked into two, and the four left for their separate ways. Mikan would never tell anyone, but she found it rather thrilling that she was on a mission with Natsume. Of course it had nothing to do with the fact that he was insanely good-looking. Obviously not. Focus, she told herself sternly. She kept her footsteps quiet, remembering that she needed to escape undetected. The dark corridor was suddenly illuminated by a flashlight, and footsteps. Natsume pulled her up to hide in a corner of the ceiling, quickly. He had grown black wings, which were beating silently.

"Anything?" a voice called. The flashlight moved over various corners of the corridor, usually the floor. Good thing they didn't check the ceiling.

"Nothing down here. There hardly ever is, anyway."

"Let's move on, then," the voice called, before moving in the opposite direction.

Mikan breathed a sigh of relief. They were so close to being caught. You could put me down now, she mentally told him. Did she detect a hint of reluctance? Probably just her imagination. They continued quickly down the corridor, and by a colossal stroke of luck, ended up where the computers were stored.

Natsume immediately grabbed a chair, and turned one on. He stared appreciatively at the huge, glossy flatscreen, and admired the computer's speed. He really needed to pay Imai to make him one like this. An unpleasant voice in his head reminded him that he might not get out alive.

A screen popped up, asking for the password. Natsume knew that if he got the password wrong, an alarm would be set off and the computer could at worst, self-destruct. He whispered to Mikan, "Help. Tell me the password."

"How am I supposed to know?" she whispered back.

"You knew the password of the map," he retorted. "Keep quiet and concentrate. It should be easier now you have telepathy."

Mikan took his advice, and retreated deep into her mind. Her brain scanned words possibly related to the AAO, and she shortlisted the most likely ones. She kept hoping for something to finally click in her mind.

"I think I know," she finally answered. She didn't really know how she was doing this, but someone was on her side. There was this voice at the back of her mind. It sounded rather familiar.

"What?"

"Do you know binary code?"

"Yes."

"Type AAO in binary code."

Natsume typed in the digits. His fingers were a blur. The code was "010000010100000101001111". The screen accepted the password. They did it. They were finally in. Natsume put a penguin shaped flash drive that he had taken from Hotaru in the computer. It immediately began copying all information from it.

Suddenly, an alarm went off. The system must have known that it was being hacked. Natsume cursed. He forgot that the system had fingerprint recognition, although he had disabled its other features. The AAO were stupid to put the same password for everything.

A whole squadron of AAO members came in.

"Halt your operations immediately!" Reo Mouri shouted, his voice echoing across the room. Mikan and Natsume would have obeyed his command, if they were still there.

Unbeknownst to him, they had slipped out by teleportation. They leaned on the wall, breathless with exhilaration. Natsume slipped the flash drive in his pocket, triumphant. They had got what they came for.

"Come on, let's find Tsubasa," Natsume grabbed her hand, but it was too late.

A man from the AAO had shot a bullet towards Mikan. Faster than humanly possible, Natsume leapt in the way. The bullet grazed his back, which immediately started bleeding profusely. Mikan stared at it in shock. Unless she activated her powers, Natsume could die.

She immediately started glowing with power. Her hair lifted into the air, and her irises shone gold. She disappeared into thin air, carrying Natsume with her. Telepathically, she reached out to Nobara and Tsubasa, telling them to meet her back at Alice Academy.

Mikan appeared inside the gates of Alice Academy. She had never been so glad to see the familiar place. She was nearly exhausted, it was the first time she had ever teleported. She felt the tiredness seep into her bones, but she had to reach the hospital. It was the least she could do for Natsume, who had saved her life by jumping in front of a bullet. She would never forgive herself if he died, just to save her life. How could she live with herself knowing that someone else had sacrificed their life to save hers?

Reaching out with the last of her strength, she appeared in the Hospital. A slightly familiar figure was the last thing she saw before she passed out.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for the long wait, blame writer's block! But at least I didn't take months... hope you enjoy this chapter. I always wondered what Hotaru's skills would be like in a few years, if she was in high school perhaps. And yes I do hope Ruka and Hotaru will end up together.**

**And will Natsume survive? What do you think Hotaru is inventing?**

**Review if you enjoyed my longest chapter so far! :) Thanks to all the reviewers, I really appreciate it. Once this story is over, I'll make a huge author's note thanking you all. You give me inspiration to keep writing.**


End file.
